The ability to continuously manipulate and separate particles or cells from fluids at high throughput finds application in many biomedical, environmental and industrial processes. Microfluidic technologies such as immunoaffinity capture, deterministic lateral displacement, and microporous filtration have been used to sort cells from bodily fluids. However, such technologies are typically characterized by low throughput. More recently, directed inertial focusing of particles towards specific fluid streamlines in straight and curved microchannels in Newtonian fluids (of density ρ and viscosity μ) has been demonstrated at moderate Reynolds numbers (Re=ρUH/μ≈100) where U is the particle velocity and H is the channel cross-sectional dimension.